Conflicting Natures
by Slayer76
Summary: Inspired by "What's in a Hoard" Izuku isn't a good kid or a bad kid. He's something in between. It isn't his fault that he is the way he is, he was just unfortunate enough to have have a powerful quirk that affects the way he interacts with the world. may have a small harem Dragon quirk Izuku. Izuku has ice powers. Smart Izuku, Present father, Bakugo isn't an ass
1. Chapter 1: Ice Dragon Quirk

**Chapter 1:** **Hear the roar**

**Slayer76: I'll be using elements of D&D lore for my dragons.**

* * *

In this world, all people aren't created equally. This is not the reality Izuku learned about society at the age of 4. At the age when the majority of mankind develops a strange power called a 'Quirk.' You see, these unique and mysterious powers are what determines a human's worth and place in this society. With a powerful quirk, one can even become a splendid hero!

* * *

"Mrs. Midoriya, we aren't sure why your son's quirk hasn't activated yet." The doctor says.

Izuku gets up and starts running around while yelling "I can be a hero!"

Inko puts her hand over Izuku's ears and pulls him back into her lap.

"Is there a way to figure out which quirk was inherited? All of his classmates are activating theirs and I'm worried that he'll start getting bullied if his doesn't appear soon." Inko asks. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it if Izuku came home scuffed up because of somebody else just because his quirk hasn't come yet and he can't defend himself.

If only Izuku's father was in Japan right now, Izuku's scent should be distinct enough now, so he'd be able to smell if Izuku was going to become a dragon or not. Inko silently hopes that her boy is a dragon; his scales will keep him safe. Becoming a strong, mythical creature is much better for hero work than limited telekinesis.

If only his hero office could be closer to Japan.

The Doctor strokes his beard, "Quirks are still a mystery that we're trying to solve. But the extremely diverse amount of quirks that there are makes it a relatively fruitless attempt. All we know for sure about quirk inheritance is that quirks related to heat are typically overpowered if the other parent has an ice or water quirk. We also know that Flying transformations take precedence over Water based ones. Everything else seems to be a 50/50 chance. My personal theory is that transformation trumps the emitter quirks too."

"Nobody cares about _your theories_, I want cold hard facts," Inko thinks on the inside but on the outside she just smiles and nods, "Thank you for your time."

Inko stands up and carries Izuku out the room. On the way out, Inko uses her quirk to pull off the doctor's glasses. Izuku blows a raspberry at the doctor crawling on the floor searching for his specs.

* * *

They park in the garage attached to the house. It's a 10 bedroom building that was purchased by Hisashi's great great great great great grandmother for her family. There's also a private beach in their backyard (purchased by Hisashi's great great great great grandmother).

* * *

"Izuku, bath time!" Inko shouts after checking to make sure his water is lukewarm and not a single degree hotter.

"Coming mom!" Izuku replies as he pauses the All Might interview he was watching. All Might is his second favorite hero. He's just so happy, all the time. Even when he's in the middle of a fight, he never stops smiling.

Izuku runs to the bathroom at the end of the hallway, nearly crashing into his mom. "Sorry, mom."

The Midoriya bathroom is quite spacious in design, with a bath tub that can comfortably fit 6 adults. The toilet is on the opposite side of the room, allowing tall people to comfortably sit down without needing to sit their legs inside the bathtub.

The sound of the door closing behind him is Izuku's signal to start disrobing. He's always loved taking baths. There's just something about sitting in a liquid and letting yourself just float aimlessly as jets push you back and forth, like a leaf in a pond.

Izuku moves to stick his foot in the water; violently flinching back after his big toe submerges.

"HOT!" Izuku shrieks as he stumbles back near the sink. The water doesn't feel right, it feels hot. Like a pot that can bubble over any second now. It isn't like the heat hurt Izuku, the sudden heat just startled him and made him moderately uncomfortable.

Izuku hesitantly returns to the side of the tub, "Mom! The water is too hot!"

Inko hears his yell all the way in the living room and sighs, "I just put on Good Omens."

Inko takes long, even strides towards the bathroom. She knows that she made lukewarm bathwater, it was actually almost cold. There's no reason for him to need even colder water to be comfortable in the tub.

This confirms it, Izuku is a dragon. Inko had thought that he was just picky about temperature like she was; Inko always takes baths that are on the hotter side, it keeps her relaxed after a stressful day at the restaurant she owns.

Inko steps into the bathroom, ignoring the fact that Izuku isn't dressed. She pulls up the stopper, letting half the water drain out. She turns on the cold water again, leaving the hot water knob untouched this time.

Izuku dips his finger into the water and smiles brightly. The water feels fine to him, so Izuku hops in without a second thought. A wave of cold water splashes against Inko's hand, launching a horrible chill throughout her body.

It's like Izuku's bathing in ice water.

"I need to call Hisashi," Inko thinks; almost running out of the bathroom. He's going to be so happy!

Izuku hits the button that turns on the jets and leans back with a content sigh.

* * *

They say home is where the heart is, and for most creatures that statement is correct. Dragons are not one of those creatures. A dragon's home is where their hoard is, and they rarely like to leave their hoard for longer than a day. Which is why Hisashi is in the middle of transferring his office to Musutafu, so that he can be closer to his underground lair and hoard. He'd been meaning to do this when Izuku was born, but then the crime rate _spiked_ _again_.

Now, it's low enough that Hisashi thinks he can leave the rest to the local heroes.

He's in the middle of carrying his last box to the moving truck when his phone starts to ring. He was going to ignore it, but then he started to pay attention to the song that is being played. Realizing that his wife is calling, Hisashi drops the box on the dirt and yanks his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, what's happening?" Hisashi asks softly. Inko never calls during her binge hours, that's why he was leaving now. He wanted to surprise her while she was distracted by the T.V.

"Not much, Izuku is just bathing in water that's cold enough to be drank on a hot summer's day and he doesn't seem the least bit uncomfortable." Inko answers casually.

"Ha! He's an ice dragon, Ryuko owes me $10. This is great news, I can't wait to see his scales gleaming in the sunlight!" Hisashi starts to excitedly mumble halfway through his reply.

Inko smiles, letting out a giggle that's like music to Hisashi's ears, "Honey, you're doing it again."

"Oh, I didn't notice," Hisashi responds, his embarrassment taking shape in the form of a crimson red face. He's been trying to kick that bad habit to the curb for the past decade; his attempts have been very unsuccessful, much to his loving wife's amusement.

Hopefully Izuku gets a better bad habit than excited mumbling.

"Anyways, what do I need to do to get him started on using his quirk?" Inko asks.

Hisashi stands in silence for a minute, pondering how to answer that question, "It's hard to explain and potentially lethal since there's a nonzero chance that he's going to find his breath of ice. It'd be better if you just hand him the phone after dinner so that I can feed the instructions to him."

A holder of the Midoriya Family's Dragon Quirk is guaranteed to survive being hit with the breath of ice when it's unleashed. Although, some of them become very lethargic over time and slowly fall asleep after prolonged exposure to the below zero temperatures. A human on the other hand, could be slowly frozen to death over the course of an hour or 2; depending on how low the temperature drops. They'll spend their last moments rapidly advancing through the stages of hypothermia.

Inko sighs, upset that she can't do anything, prompting Hisashi to hurriedly finish speaking, "But what you _can _do is go find him something rubbery to chew on. His human teeth are going to start being pushed out by sharper dragon teeth. And that will _hurt._"

Inko laughs, her laugh is also sweet music to Hisashi's ears, "You're telling me that dragons need chew toys? Like a dog."

"Yes," Hisashi mumbles, moments before Inko starts howling with laughter.

Hisashi starts trying to interrupt her, "It's not that funny. It's necessary unless you want us to bite into our arms and draw blood. It's happened before!"

Inko finally calms down, "Oh, this is _great_. Big bad dragons need to chew on cheap toys in their developmental stages. Wait, _you_ had a chew toy. Where are It pictures of baby Hisashi chewing his toys?"

"I burned them all when I became an adult and scattered those ashes across the Pacific Ocean," Hisashi replies. There was no way in hell he was letting Searingfang show those pictures to his wife. It'll be a cold day in hell before pictures of Hisashi chewing on a red, squeaky ball surfaces anywhere; and Hisashi might actually melt the supplier's favorite pair of shoes. Wait, he'll just melt one, that's even worse. What is anyone going to do with 1 shoe?

A mischievous smile appears on Inko's face, "If you give me a live reenactment, I'll _reward you_."

A shiver shoots up Hisashi's spine, "You have my attention."

"But do I have your erection?" Inko asks.

Hisashi responds with a husky, erotic whisper, "Not yet, just wait for Izuku to go to sleep."

* * *

Izuku gets out of the bathtub after 1 hour of soaking. He dries off his body and grabs the hair dryer for his mop of dark green hair. 6 months ago, he whined and begged until his mom taught him how to use it by himself. Having her dry his hair made him feel… more dependent than he thinks he should be.

He carefully tilts the hairdryer as he circles his head. Intent on doing this in a way where that the heat doesn't hit his skin until it absolutely has to. He's always been weird about heat like that, he avoids it whenever possible, in fact he always tries to lose it. He even tried to go outside into the winter snow without a jacket, but his mom refused to let that happen. She thought he was trying to get sick so that he wouldn't have to go to school.

Once his hair is dry enough, he cuts off the hair dryer and gets dressed in his All Might T-shirt and white pajama pants.

Just as he gets ready to leave, he takes a second glance at the mirror. He feels the sudden urge to stay in front of it and just _stare._. The urge starts as an itch in the back of his head, but it quickly progresses into a pounding sensation.

The reflective surface is captivating to Izuku, so he gives into this feeling. And he stares, and stares, and stares, and stares, and stares. He doesn't stop staring until he hears a knock on the door and snaps out of the trance.

"Izuku, are you okay?"

Izuku shakes his head, trying to shake off that weird feeling, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just playing a game with mirror me."

"Well tell mirror you that you'll see him later, it's dinner time," Inko replies. His food is getting cold.

"Okay," Izuku responds, tearing his gaze away from the mirror that had ensnared his attention. Ignoring the urge to stay there and waste away in front of it.

Izuku marches away from the mirror, the pounding sensation gets louder the further away he gets, his hand clasps the door handle and twists it.

_Boom, Boom, Boom_

Izuku drops down to one knee gripping his head. Izuku moans as the pain becomes intense, tears start leaking down his cheeks, "It hurts!"

Izuku forces himself to stand up, wobbling as he does so. He's forced to lean on the wall to maintain his balance.

Izuku yanks the door open and stumbles into the hallway. He leans on the wall for as long as possible, never crying out for his mother's help. He's a stubborn person by nature; one time he got food poisoning from a restaurant and hid it from his parents by never letting himself throw up at home. He always did it in the school bathroom and popped a breath mint in his mouth to hide the smell. He didn't even tell his only friend about his illness at the time. _He _didn't find out until he accidentally stumbled upon Izuku puking up stomach acid and blood. After this he promptly told the teachers, who told Inko and Hisashi. They dragged Izuku, literally kicking and screaming that he was fine, to a hospital and found out that his food poisoning induced vomiting had created a tear in his esophagus.

After that, Izuku learned a valuable lesson: no more Restaurant Ramen.

When Izuku makes it to the dining room, his eyes find his reflection in the glass of the china cabinet. The wood of the cabinet is a nice, dark green. The handles are silver, like, _actual silver._ The painful booming in Izuku's head stops immediately, much to his relief.

* * *

"I'll be back at the witching hour where the pale moon lights the way to a weary traveler's demise" Hisashi says.

"See you at midnight sweetie," Inko responds before hanging up.

Hisashi looks towards the setting sun as he puts the final box in the truck. "Nine is close enough to midnight. First, I need to dump these boxes into my new agency."

Hisashi hears a snort and turns to see his older (by 2 seconds) brother.

"Go home, I can carry this to your office," He says.

"Thanks, Ryuji. I owe you one," Hisashi responds.

Ryuji violently shakes his head sided to side, his long black hair following that motion as well, "No favor is owed, the first awakening is a big moment. I'm sure you remember that. Mom and grandma ditched an important hero meeting just to make sure we could safely undergo the first awakening as soon as possible. Good thing too, otherwise your acid would have melted a permanent hole into the beach."

The first awakening is when a dragon finds their breath, and scales. This also reveals their classification and type. They're either chromatic or metallic. Chromatics can be identified by saying a standard color, such as Red, Green, Black, blue and white. Metallic dragons, on the other hand, are identified with a type of metal like the name would suggest. Copper, brass, bronze, and silver are just a few types of metal their scales can resemble.

"You're one to talk: Mr. Glass floor. You're just lucky mom could blow the flaming sand away with a single flap of her wings." Hisashi replies with a smirk as he jumps up to pull down the door.

"One time thing!" Ryuji replies, his face turning red.

"I guess we're ignoring the time you set the beach on fire in an attempt to impress Nemuri Kayama," Hisashi immediately spits out, "and when you set it on fire again to impress the girls from the Wild Wild Pussycats."

"At least I slept with Nemuri," Ryuji replies.

"So did half the girls in our class," Hisashi spits back with a cheeky grin.

"At least I was the only guy," Ryuji responds, his cheeks permanently stained red with embarrassment.

"I can name 5 guys off the top of my head, including that male from the wild wild pussycats," Hisashi shoots back gleefully. Teen Nemuri was low-key famous for setting up orgies, and she always made the dudes wear protection that could never fail.

Ryuji sighs, "I couldn't blame her, some of the guys in our class were pretty cute."

"Don't drool, it's not dragon like. Plus, you have a wife at home. Do I need to tell her that you're thinking about sleeping with other people on her birthday?"

Ryuji immediately wipes away the trail of saliva, "Nope, this can stay our little secret. Brothers don't tell on their brothers. And aren't you supposed to be meeting _your_ wife?"

"Yep, I should probably go soon."

Hisashi backs away from the truck so that he can transform without hitting it.

The first thing to start changing is his eyes. They're becoming more reptilian by the second. Then warm copper scales that have a blue tinge spread outwards from his chest and across his entire body. His clothes are specially made to not impede his transformations. Two wings grow out of his back, and they extend all the way down to the top of his buttocks. Hisashi gets on all fours as his legs and arms bulk out. His hands and feet transform into the claws and feet of a mighty dragon. After a series of snaps and cracks, Hisashi's body begins to lengthen and expand, followed shortly by his neck.

Civilians walking on the side walk are left in awe, beholding the 12 foot behemoth in front of them.

Hisashi's dragon form has a frill on his jaw, two broad and flat horns that extend 7 inches backwards towards his tail and wings. His wings also now extend all the way to the tip of his copper colored tail. His wings have a pronounced bend, giving them the appearance of a "V" if you were to examine them from below. This beast has massive muscles in his thighs and his shoulders, he's clearly built to jump and climb better than the best of them.

A thought pops into Ryuji's head, "Oh yeah, what happens if Izuku is chromatic?"

"We're going to talk about it, person to person. He needs to know how to accommodate his instincts without turning evil.

"You're going to tell him, a child, that he's instinctually inclined to be evil? Why?"

"Because the only alternative to honest communication is sitcom hijinks and nobody watches sitcoms because the characters in them make good decisions. What happens if one of our relatives spill the secret or he puts it together himself? He might get angry and run away before I can explain myself. And if he doesn't, he might never trust me again. My instincts would hate that and so would I," Hisashi replies before taking off into the sky with a mighty flap of his wings.

* * *

Izuku finishes the last bite of his steak and he goes to the kitchen to put his plate in the soapy water from earlier. The green eyes of his mother discretely following his every move; just waiting for the first sign of mouth pains.

That moment is now.

Izuku instinctively grabs his jaw as pain shoots through it like a speeding bullet.

Inko pulls a red rubber ball, that's slightly bigger than her hand, out from under the table. Seems like now is the time to use it.

Teeth continue to fall out of Izuku's mouth one by one over the course of 5 minutes. Each one hits the kitchen floor without making a sound. Izuku doesn't even scream as his baby human teeth fall out and his baby dragon teeth start to rise. These are the teeth that will have their health linked to his dragon form. The stronger and healthier these are, the stronger his dragon teeth will be as a result. Consider the first set he had as a tooth care tutorial mode.

His gums begin to bleed as they're cut open by his sharper and slight wider dragon teeth. It leaks down his chin briefly, before Inko swoops in with a towel to clean it up. Izuku tries to pull away from his mother's towel, but his efforts are futile and hilarious.

"Does it still hurt?" Inko asks, getting a reluctant nod from Izuku.

Inko gently sits the small, red rubber ball into his hands, "Bite this for now, it'll ease the pain. I'll find you something better once the stores are open again."

Izuku nods before reluctantly putting the ball in his mouth. The pain diminishes just enough to be bearable as he bites down into it.

Inko looks down at all the teeth on the floor and sighs, "On the bright side, you're getting _a lot_ of money from the tooth fairy."

* * *

After cleaning up the mess and making sure Izuku was done bleeding from his mouth, Inko ushers him outside to the beach so that Hisashi can give him instructions on how to use his powers.

Inko calls Hisashi and gets an answer after the first ring.

Hisashi immediately begins to give out instructions, "Hand the phone to Izuku and back away as far as you can while remaining close enough to intervene if an unsavory individuals appear. Night time is the time that the activity of certain groups increase tremendously. I'm not there to protect the two of you and my scent is starting to fade from Izuku. There's not much there to deter them from attacking him now."

Inko follows his instructions and steps away from Izuku, while telling him to listen to his dad.

Izuku is confused, but doesn't ask for additional information, "Hey, dad."

"Hey, wyrmling. Okay, I need you to follow my instructions exactly. Close your eyes," Hisashi starts.

Izuku closes his eyes, "Now what?"

"I need you to take deep breaths and feel the cold, salty wind on your face."

Izuku starts taking deep breaths, tasting salt, and getting lost in the rhythmic process.

"Now, look inside yourself for something that feels foreign, but familiar. It might even feel cold."

Izuku doesn't understand, but turns his focus inwards, searching for a trace of something that feels foreign, but familiar. Unknowingly entering a state of draconic zen. Izuku opens his eyes and finds himself standing in a cave and in snow that reaches his knees. "Where am I?"

Izuku looks behind him and sees the exit to the dark cave.

It takes 10 minutes of soul-searching and aimless wandering in the snow, but Izuku finally finds something that fits the description, a misty fog in the shape of a dragon. "I found it."

"Good, now grab your inner dragon and pull it to the surface. You need to hear the roar of the beast inside you."

Izuku grabs onto the misty tail, idly noting that it's warm to him, and starts to drag it out of the cave, but it's fighting his efforts with all its strengths. It's clinging to something else, the first dragon is conjoined with an even bigger dragon. That's the moment when Izuku realizes he was grabbing onto a small portion of something much bigger than he thought.

"Pull it, control it. Grab it and cow it into submission."

Izuku tightens his grip and mentally plants his feet, "Don't think you're escaping that easy. You're coming with me, no matter what I have to do."

The dragon roars, shaking the cave with it's powerful voice.

"You don't scare me, you can't stop me from doing what I want. I will become a hero, and you won't stop me by trying to hide in your cave."

He pulls even harder, dragging it centimeter by centimeter, not giving it a single inch even though it's trying to take a mile. The dragon digs its claws into the ice, but Izuku keeps dragging it, the first thing to exit is his tail. Then his hind legs. Following that, his front legs. The other part of the dragon is the only part left.

Izuku screams as he pulls out the much slimmer and streamlined body, his arms feel like they're about to snap out of his shoulders. Its claws are pulled out of the cave and soon it's completely out of its resting place.

This tug of war comes to an end in Izuku's favor.

Izuku pulls the dragon out of its cave completely and falls out of his trance. His eyes snap open, icy blue with slit pupils.

"**We're done!"** Izuku states as clear scales mixed with bluish gray scales that have silver highlights start spreading across his face.

"Then, let me hear you roar!" Hisashi's voice is coming from behind him instead of through the phone.

Izuku's roar is loud, and more intimidating than a wyrmling's should be. If Hisashi wasn't so experienced fighting dragons, he might actually be scared. A thick mist with a blue tinge erupts from Izuku's mouth, coating a small part of the sand and water in front of him with a thick sheet of ice. It's 3 feet wide and about 20 feet long, covering more sand than water.

Izuku turns towards his father, a small amount of blue mist is still pouring from his mouth. He's smiling, showing off his pointy teeth.

Hisashi's eyes widen as he stares at the scales, "Clear ones like a white wyrmling, but the bluish gray ones of a silver wyrmling…. he's a hybrid."

Oh no.

Hybrids are powerful and unpredictable. Nobody knows exactly which instincts will carry over from the two dragons a hybrid resembles.

This would be a good thing for Izuku. If it wasn't for the fact that they have the highest chances of being sterile too.

* * *

**The statement about sitcoms was inspired by my friend on Ao3, their name is "Pablo 360."**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunger

**Chapter 2: Keep it Cool**

**This chapter was supposed to have some smut, but the rules prevent it. So, that scene is Ao3 exclusive.**

* * *

Izuku is on his knees panting after unleashing his Breath of Ice, "So, how.. was that."

"I wouldn't want to be on the other end of that attack," Hisashi responds, trying and failing to sound untroubled.

"What's.. wrong? You don't sound happy," Izuku questions as he struggles back to a standing position.

"Nothing is exactly wrong per se," Hisashi starts before sighing. "I don't know how to explain this to you when you're so young. Answering that question requires information your mom doesn't want you to have yet. Remind me to tell you before you go to High School."

Inko was very adamant about not telling Izuku about human reproduction and other adult topics until after he turned 12. She wants him to be innocent for the duration of his childhood. She doesn't want him to become too mature too soon either. That'd make it hard for him to form meaningful connections with classmates. After all, if he's more mature than the people around him, he'll be aggravated by the limited conversation options and the childishness of those conversations.

He'll also, supposedly, stop doing the fun things children do because he'll see the danger they present before the fun he could have.

"That's forever from now. How am I supposed to remember this one specific question, that I don't actually know, and remind you to give me an answer 8 years from now?" Izuku questions as he turns around to face his father.

Hisashi pauses, and starts rubbing his chin, "I'm clever, but there's no way to give you something that cements this question into your memory without giving you the key to the answer. All of the words and phrases i can think of would give you the answer if you decided to research even a little. You're a smart kid, you'll figure something out,"

The scales on Izuku's face are starting to vanish, but his breath is still visible as he breathes in and out.

Izuku yawns and rubs his eyes, "I'm tired."

"Alright, let's get you to bed," Hisashi replies, before a chill travels up his spine. He can't shake the feeling that they're being watched. This feeling continues until they enter there house.

Further down the beach, a little girl with dirty ash-blonde hair and bright yellow eyes pokes her head out from behind a bush, "He has nice hair."

* * *

Hisashi's mind was racing as he walked Izuku back to his bedroom, "Who was watching us? Why couldn't I smell them? Who were they watching? If they're stalking Izuku even when I'm nearby we could be dealing with a high level threat. I'll have to have one of my Metallic cousins watch him when he's in the city by himself."

If they figure out that he's a hybrid, they'll send their strongest members to kidnap or kill him.

"Goodnight, dad," Izuku yawns before closing his dark brown bedroom door. He opens it moments later with a sheepish grin on his face, "Do- can you stay here until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course," Hisashi replies, his voice becoming warm and soothing as he ruffles his sons hair affectionately.

"I love you dad, I just want you to know that. Before I change, before my Quirk tries to change who I am," Izuku sleepily mumbles, but Hisashi hears ever word thanks to his enhanced sense of hearing.

"I love you too. And nothing your Quirk does to you will change that, _ever,_" Hisashi replies, his voice is soothing, but firm. Hisashi wholeheartedly believes every word leaving his lips.

Hisashi stands in Izuku's doorway for 20 minutes of silence before Izuku's light snores tell him that he can leave.

* * *

"My Little Wyrmling is in bed, now I can go to my own bed," Hisashi thinks as he walks to the opposite end of the very long hallway.

He starts to whistle a jaunty tune subconsciously. A tune that sounds almost exactly like that old song that went "Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you."

* * *

(The next day)

"**Eat! Devour! "**

Izuku snaps awake with slit pupils, icy blue eyes and an overwhelming desire to consume, to feel his teeth tear into the frozen flesh of his prey.

"**Hunt down and devour your prey without any hesitation!"**

Izuku winces, it feels like somebody is slamming a hammer on his skull. He practically flings himself towards the door in an effort to silence the screaming in his head.

The voice in his head is definitely new.

Taking slow, shaky steps towards the door, Izuku feels the pounding getting stronger and faster. He can hear his heart beating in his ears, feel his heart slamming against his chest with each beat.

Ice cold mist begins to leak from Izuku's mouth, not enough to freeze anything, but enough to leave a nice coating of frost on his door.

Izuku throws the door open with all the strength his 4 year old body can muster, a feat that leaves a dent where the knob impacts the door.

"Food," Izuku thinks as he sprints down the corridor with reckless abandon. Barely paying attention to his surroundings as he succumbs to his desire and the thought of food consumes his entire being.

Reaching the kitchen in record time, Izuku grabs the freezer's door and throws it open. An action that couldn't have happened if the freezer door was above the refrigerator door. He reaches in and grabs the closest pack of frozen meat, which just so happens to be a pack of steak.

Ripping the pack open in a single motion, Izuku grabs a steak and sinks his teeth into it. He tears a chunk of meat off and swallows it without chewing. Now, his eyes are practically glowing an Icy blue color.

(Inside Izuku's mind)

"Let me out! Let me out!" Izuku screams as he pounds at the sheet of Ice trapping him inside the cave that his inner dragon used to reside in, tears stream down his face before they're turned into ice and frozen to his face.

(Back outside Izuku's mind)

A shirtless, Hisashi stumbles into the kitchen and sees his son digging into frozen steaks and drinking the red liquid sitting in the bottom of the pack.

Hisashi eyes glow copper and he picks Izuku up by the back of the shirt, **"Cease and desist, Nameless. You will give Izuku control again or so help me, I will dangle you above a volcano."**

He was going to refuse, but as soon as he looked in Hisashi's eyes a spike of fear pierces his heart. His icy blue eyes melt back into a dark green and Izuku grabs his forehead, "What was that?"

Hisashi's copper eyes revert back to black.

"That was what _I_ call 'Dragon Drive,' it's when our dragon instincts wrestle control of our body away from us and we're no longer driving, they are. We're stuck in the passenger seat until we wrestle control back or they give it back willingly. Although, in our recorded history, a Midoriya's instincts have never been this strong at this stage. They usually can't do this until we become an adult. Normally, they only urge us to listen and cause some type of pain if we don't accommodate them. Even among hybrids, your situation is uncommon. The last known hybrid was the vigilante 'Duality,' a black and gold dragon, and he was only reported to have moments where he nearly lost control during his Wyrmling stage. Although…. a hybrid of dragons that use the same element has never been observed in our family, so that may be related to your issue. I'm not sure, I'm not a doctor," Hisashi explains.

Izuku tilts his head, "So you don't know how to help me?"

Hisashi shakes his head, "I never said that, I just might have to break my promise to Inko and help you mature faster. It should help you resist your instincts and stay in control of your body until you have a way to accommodate them. We might have to start hunting soon, meat is too expensive for us to buy if we need to accommodate the endless appetite of a White dragon."

"So, how do we make me mature?"

"After I teach you to transform and fly, I might 'ditch' you on a mountain so that you can fend for yourself for awhile. Vacation ends in 30 days, so we should barely have enough time to do this," Hisashi explains

"**Claim your territory!" **

"Yeah, my Quirk likes the idea," Izuku replies.

* * *

A young Shoto Todoroki, his siblings and his mother are taking a bus to Endeavor's Hero Agency. They're supposed to be meeting Endeavor for Brunch, but Shoto delayed the trip because of his 'missing' shoes.

"Shoto, what are you looking at?" Rei asks her son, who has been quiet ever since they left the house.

Shoto points out the window towards what appears to be a red dragon.

Rei gasps, "We need to get out of here and find a place to hide, that's a chromatic dragon!"

Rei's yell startles almost everyone on the bus.

"Let me off!"

"I'm not ready to die!"

"Relax, Meltdown will save us!"

"Ryukyu won't fail us!"

"All Might and Endeavor are sure to appear!" Fuyumi declares, silently hoping that Endeavor is already nearby.

Meanwhile, the red dragon is spewing fire at the ground and, melting every vehicle in its way or buffeting them with the gusts of wind created by its wing flaps.

The bus the Todoroki family is on gets sent careening through the side of a building by the dragon's fireball and a gust of wind from its wings.

Rei grabs Shoto and Touya because they're the closest ones to her. Natsuo and Fuyumi are on the other side of the bus.

Once her arms are wrapped tightly around her children, Rei twists around in midair so that her kids won't slam into the door at all. Because of her noble sacrifice, the back of her head impacts and shatters the door's glass. Shoto slips from her grip and flies further into the building, while Touya remains in her arms.

Pain explodes throughout his body as he bounces, flips, and skids across the ground, it feels like layers of skin are being torn off his back. His vision is clouded by thick, black smoke in the air.

The red dragon lands next to the bus, crushing part of a building in the process, and takes another sniff, "**I smell Todoroooooki! Fight me, scumbag!"**

Shoto's eyes widen as the dragon aims down and spits another ball of reddish orange flames at the ground. This fireball spreads out upon impact, scorching the earth underneath a tidal wave of fire.

Touya screams as his hands unleash a stream of blue flames to shield him and his mom from the wave of fire. Unfortunately, the blue flames are slowly burning away the top layers of skin on Touya's hands.

Shoto closes his eyes and screams as fire engulfs the left side of his face and body.


End file.
